


A Hall Monitor's Job

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Omegaverse, THEY'RE BOTH 17 SO ITS UNDERAGE FOR SOME BUT NOT ALL (the legal age is 16 where i am so i mean), alpha! mondo, basically the cliche 'oh no this beta turned out to be an omega oh noo time for alpha heat sexe', heat - Freeform, i dont really know what this is tbh, lol spoilers amirite, omega! ishimaru, the porn is toward the end if ur interested lol, the sexe, yeah have fun i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru can't escape the heat that's been under his skin all day, and when he zones out on the job of watching the corridors, it's Mondo who comes and saves him.</p><p>---</p><p>This was an excuse for me to write my first porn have fun lmfao</p><p>** UPDATE: I fixed the mistakes! (Though I probably missed one or two near the start)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hall Monitor's Job

**Author's Note:**

> get urself a man like mondo amirite
> 
> this was meant to be pwp but then I got 2k words in w no porn and for that reason I hate myself

Kiyotaka repeats the phrase over and over in his head.

 

_"A hall monitor's job is to keep peace in the corridors that become mercilessly over-crowded in the five minute rush between school periods."_

 

Ishimaru had been playing the description repeatedly inside his head like a broken record that he could not stop. He had been using it as a repetitive distraction to the odd sensation that had mildly burned his body inside since the very second he had awoken. Unfortunately, the words (though important to him and true to his code of conduct) had not truly sufficed, and his concentration levels on the rush of peers before him was certainly sub-par to his normally pristine standards. Perhaps, had the boy been knowingly sick, he would have held himself less at fault and thus found some room to cut himself some slack. But the thing that annoyed Ishimaru more than school-level-crimes most likely unfolding in the halls without his watch to catch them, was the fact there was no known explanation for his lack of focus. He was not sick, as he had eaten fine and had experienced no other symptoms than a lack of focus and the presence of a soft burning within. Both symptoms did appear to have progressively worsened just slightly over the course of the day, but other than that there was no sign of sickness. Kiyotaka rarely fell ill anyway; borderline flawless hygiene from the prefect allowed for a very healthy life in the sickness retrospect. Which was why Kiyotaka Ishimaru was direly irritated at himself. He had no excuse for such an embarrassingly low level of focus.

 

The people in the hall were making him nervous. This was a first for a veteran hall monitor as Ishimaru. Never before had the prospect of such a wild flock of teens stampeding before him caused any flicker of anxiety to spark in him. But now, especially whenever an alpha passed by, he felt a growing sense fear. He presumed the specialised fear of alphas came from their naturally aggressive (scary) behaviour; his current situation probably had his facial expression betraying the fearless attitude he was attempting to make. He was sure that not alpha, or anyone for that matter, would feel the need to outright attack him, but.. the fear was of course still there. As the corridor's yelling and screaming faded out, Taka was still thinking about it. He realised that he had little to no reason to fear.

 

_"Because of the vast variation in scents, it is hard to realise if a person has presented or not (unless their new scent is very obviously that of a certain rank) until something happens in relation to their presenting. An alpha will eventually get their first rut (the first indefinite sign of their rank), and an alpha will eventually just go into their first heat. Betas wont experience anything, which is why those who have not experienced heat or rut by the age of seventeen are generally classed as betas. Those who have not experienced it by twenty, are indefinitely betas."_

 

Despite the moderate increase in the heat, fuzziness and inability to focus, Taka forced himself through that paragraph, which he had memorised from a textbook months and months ago, in his head. As he was seventeen, and had yet to experience heat or rut yet, it was obvious he was a beta. and for the current situation, the fact was very comforting. The prefect had no reason to fear alphas because an alpha attacking a beta unprovoked was rare. Of course, despite this, as generally aggressive people it was hard to not-

 

"Oi, Taka. What the fuck are you doing standing there for?"

 

Snapped from his much-too-analytical, tangent-ridden thought process, Ishimaru pulled his eyes up to see the bulky figure of his boyfriend right before him. The appearance was a surprise: shouldn't Mondo be in class right now?  
It was with that thought that Taka realised he, too, should be in class. He has been standing, rooted to the floor in thought and haziness, in the middle of a hallway and was, effectively, ten minutes late to his class. The realisation shook him, and he lurched forward as if to hurry to where he should be. As he did, a fuzzy feeling which echoed the sensation of standing up too fast flooded him, and he stumbled - right into Mondo's arm.

 

"Where do you think you're going in a state like _this_?" His tone began as light-hearted, but it didn't last. "Taka- _for gods sake_ \- talk to me. Why are you still here in the hall?"

 

The hall monitor struggled to pick the words out fro his now clouded mind. When had that mental fog set in? Perhaps the boy was sick.. He looked up at the faultless glare Mondo was giving him. He noticed the laboured breathing he as giving, and the diameter of Mondo's pupils which, given the light, should not be blown so wide.

 

"I was, manning the hallway, but then I was thinking about how alphas shouldn't make me scared, and then I think I forgot to focus on the time?" His slow response started as a firm statement, but had evaporated into a question-like reply he wasn't entirely confident of. Taka really didn't know what was going on - things seemed too much and he was confused, but in Mondo's arms he found he had no ability to panic.

 

"Ishi..." The biker began. "This may be weird but can you just hold still whilst I do something for just one moment?"

 

Taka could hardly take care of himself and thus simply nodded, allowing his beloved to look after him instead. Mondo leaned in and - Taka tensed up. Mondo's nose was pressed firmly to Taka's neck, specifically the sides. The sensation of a long, intimate inhale from Mondo left Taka reeling, but not for long.

 

"Sweetheart, you're lucky that I skipped this particular class this particular day. And extra lucky," his grip tightened on his lover, "that it was me who found you first. I am taking you home right fuckin now, kid."

 

What Mondo just said took a few seconds to sink in, but when the final few words had been absorbed, Taka jolted with shock.

 

"What on Earth are you talking about!?-" he began to struggle, though Mondo wasn't letting up. He was fighting to string words together. "Mondo, I am probably just tired, in fact I am sure of it, and while this embrace is lovely and the thought of leaving school to spend time with you is endearing, I am afraid I am now quite late for class and I really must be on my way."

 

The biker, who had expected such a reaction, scooped the flailing younger boy into his arms. From there, Taka yelped, which was understandable given his current position.

 

  
"Unless you are planning to carry me to my current class, put me down!"

 

Mondo sighed and began walking in the direction of the administrators' office. While he was used to going there, it had never been for such a reason as this, and non of his previous trips had ever been accompanied by a flailing boy who was unknowingly starting to set out heat pheromones at an alarming rate. The scents were getting to his head; Mondo was an already-presented Alpha and while he had never firsthand experienced an omega's heat (and a presentation heat at that), he had sniffed out the beginnings of an omega's presentation when he had sniffed the glands on his boyfriend's neck. Formerly, the pair were known to be an alpha/beta couple, which whilst not uncommon was something which stood out slightly amongst all the other alpha/omegas. But now Mondo was going to have to break the news to Ishimaru that such a label could no longer be used in their context.

 

He came to the door of the office, and decided against knocking for favour or barging straight in (much to the obvious horror of Ishimaru). The adults in the room immediately looked up, their senses obviously becoming alarmed with the sudden entrance of a student known for his 'bad' behaviour carrying the best behaved student in the school their reactions, most likely, were probably also fuelled by the way that an omega's heat pheromones came flooding in paired with the beginnings of an alpha's natural reaction.

 

Such an obviously dire situation was likely what tided them into allowing the delinquent to carry their beloved hall monitor out of school and straight home.

 

*  *  *

 

"Come on, baby, we're almost home."

 

Mondo was currently carrying the lithe form of Ishimaru through his own neighbourhood. Mondo had, quite quickly after he had left the school, decided that because his own hormones were acting as a catalyst for the newly presented omega's situation, it would be quicker t carry him back to his own home rather than attempt to remember the way to Taka's. He knew, in the back of his mind, that Daiya would be inside the home once he got there, but his brother was the type of guardian who would understand the situation and keep his nose out of it. Especially if he knew what was good for him.

 

"Mondo..?" Taka's voice sounded much quieter than usual, with a weak and submissive quality to it which Mondo had never once expected to infect the loud-mouthed prefect's voice.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What's.. actually happening here? You haven't explained at all."

 

The hope that Ishimaru had tuned in on his conversation with the school admins (to which he had, at least roughly, explained what was going on) and had simply decided to remain quiet about it flew out of the window. He supposed there hadn't much hope for that one anyway.

 

"Look, Taka.. I know that, with you being seventeen and having no evidence to suggest otherwise you were really sure you were a beta but, I'm really sorry to tell you this, you were actually wrong." He tried to ignore the small noise that escaped Taka's tight throat. "You're going into heat, baby. it means you're an omega."

 

Taka seemed to swallow the information with mixed results. As Mondo's door came into view, the alpha began to speed up, heart  
rate rising as the reality of what was happening occurred to him. He looked down at Taka, who appeared to have stopped analysing it all. He murmured "Haha.. well, I guess I'm a late bloomer then." Though it seemed forced, Mondo was glad that the prefect had not reacted in a more negative manner.

 

The door was getting closer and thoughts flooded the biker gang leader's mind. While he and his boyfriend had fooled around in the past they had never gone further than handjobs or mutual masturbation from the previous assumption that Taka was a beta - unlike an omega, betas weren't really designed for knots, and due to the nervousness of Taka and the caring attitude of Mondo, the wo had decided to take it slow and ease Taka up to penetrative sex. Apparently nature had other plans in mind. Mondo, with possessiveness and a need to calm his beloved omega swelling in his heart (with admittedly a lot of horniness, pent up frustration, and natural alpha reactions thrown in there too) was quite ready to go all the way and further with Ishi in his heat, but he had to hope the latter would want the same.

 

Mondo burst open the door. Taka seemed to wince at the loud noise and sudden jolting, but that was unfortunately not what was on Mondo's mind.

 

"Daiya!" He called.

 

The elder brother padded into the hallway much too slowly for Mondo's burning tastes. "Whaddup, lil br- _what the fuck have you brought in here?_ "

 

"You know my boyfriend, Ishi?"

 

"The one you never shut your trap about?"

 

Mondo growled, but continued. "Sure. Well, we thought he was a beta but he's just a late-blooming omega, basically," he paused to make his tone more firm and challenging "so what I'm saying is _you_ need to make yourself busy for the next few days."

 

Daiya laughed, to Mondo's irritancy. "Fine, kidda, let me pack. Go carry him up or whatever."

 

Mondo thanked his brother and dragged himself upstairs.

 

*  *  *

 

" _Mondooo_ ," a whine came from the bed. "when are you going to.. well, y'know?"

 

"When Daiya's gone ya needy whore."

 

Taka whined and writhed slightly on the bed before calming himself.

 

And then - the slam of a door - and suddenly Mondo was on top of him before he could even register that the alpha had moved. He felt himself flare up with need now that the other was atop him; his legs spread almost on their own, which had a knock-on effect on the size of the smirk on his boyfriend's face.

 

Mondo could sense the need of his lover (and the hardness of his cock) and wasted no time removing the clothes Ishi hadn't shed himself of in the time it took Daiya to leave. He seemed to forget about himself, though, because his hands shied away from his own shirt and instead moved to his lover's chest. Said omega was about to voice his discomfort at being the only one with no clothes, but was cut off from surprise as thick-skinned fingers played with his chest. They groped the flesh around Taka pectorals like they were tits, which Taka found surprisingly erotic. Erotic.. but not enough. He whined louder than he'd like to admit and as the scent of heat flared Mondo, knowingly, leaned down to pump his boyfriend's dick a few times. The boy bucked his hips in uncontrollable appreciation; he wondered distantly if he'd ever been more relieved in his life. For Mondo, the display was groan inducing, and he released the cock he was holding and instead grabbed Taka roughly, manhandling him so he lay on his front. Two hands then snaked round to the omegas front, to pinch and twist the nipples that were pressed into the bed. The keening that came from the prefect was enough to cloud Mondo's consciousness beyond control; he dipped down to sink his teeth like an animal to the back of Ishimaru's neck, growling as he did. The noises that sounded from Ishimaru's muffled mouth were delicious. Mondo released his jaw with a repressed snarl, moving now to truly straddle the alphas back. The scent of Taka was thick now, and unavoidable. Mondo wanted, so badly, to tease the ever loving fuck out of his boyfriend. But the urgency of their situation was getting the better of him, and he decided there would always be time for that another day.

 

After Mondo had shed his own clothes, as quickly as possible, he took straight to prepping the boy before him. The slick of his ass had served as enough lubrication and of course, omegas are very... stretchy. But he had to make sure that Ishimaru was comfortable and there was no pain involved.

 

"Babe. There's a finger going in now. There'll be more," was all he said to Ishi (who couldn't respond in anything other than sounds anyway).

 

One finger pushed in, and Mondo hissed from the heat. Ishimaru was cooking inside and he longed to feel that sensation on his dick. When the finger was entirely in, Mondo moved it around a little, remembering something he found out in a rather private way about a certain spot inside most men's asses. He gave a particular motion, and a cry much louder than usual struck out from Ishimaru's mouth.

 

_"That your little fuckspot, baby?"_

 

Mondo's tone was deeper and more gravelly than usual, and the language he used was a lot more dirty. He hoped Ishimaru liked it. He returned to the process of stretching (or more at this point, finger-fucking) the slick prefect beneath him, but with two fingers this time. The chorus of noise let out by Kiyotaka went straight to Mondo's aching cock: it sounded so lude, and from such a normally tight guy.. Fuck, it was hot. Impatient, Mondo stuck a third one in and continued the prepping in a much more frantic, rough way. Taka, it seemed from the loud gasps and whines, was certainly enjoying it.

 

When Mondo removed the fingers, the look on Ishi's face was a picture and the whimper was music to his ears.

 

"O.." he breathed shakily, "Oowada, please, I really need this. Keep going."

 

Mondo groaned at the needy, slutty attitude coming from the normally uptight hall monitor. It was fucking hot. The smell, the look, the slick that dripped down taka's legs.. It was beautiful. He decided, he wanted to look at Taka's face more to improve the picture and he grabbed the boy and once again flipped him so he lay with open legs on his back. Wide eyes stared into Mondo needily and the biker knew what to do. A gentle croon fell through his body to calm the sweet-smelling omega as he lined his dripping cock up. Though he wanted to plunge the throbbing dick right in, he knew he needed to be slow for Taka's first time, even if he was in heat. Continuing to croon the desperate omega who shook with anticipation and need, he pressed in slowly. The heat and tightness was so much for Mondo, his croon was interrupted by a deep groan. It took a little while, but the moans dripping from his omega's mouth spurred him on until Mondo was fully sheathed. He expected a small wait until Taka asked him to move, but it wasn't even minutes before the boy began bucking his hips and keening. Getting the message, Mondo began to set a steady pace, with a lot of strength in his hips. The omega below was very obviously pleased, the clenched fists and loud moans and erratic hips and slick ass and pungent scent gave that away.

 

"M-Mondo.. Fuck, _fuck_ alpha, please."

 

The scent was thick, almost touchable, and it was going straight to Mondo's busy cock. He could feel it helping to swell the beginnings of a knot at his base. He let out sounds that were half growl and half groan, picking up speed widely. He lovingly leant in to kiss the omega, and as he did he hit at a new angle, hitting a new spot. This caused sharp, loud moans to be nipped in the bud as they were caught in Mondo's mouth, Ishimaru's hands coming up to wrap around his alpha's neck as he pulled him closer, closer in ever aspect. The two mouths danced as Ishimarus's spot was pounded over and over again, and as Mondo pulled away, the loudness from Taka began to rise.

 

"Oowada, fuck, fuck alpha please, right there I- I think I'm close I think I- Alpha, fuck," the hall monitor's words were erratic, punctuated with moans and the amount of profanities showed how truly lost the boy was. Mondo spared a moment to note how much of a fucking mess his boyfriend was; his lips were glossy and swollen, his eyes were pricked with tears and pleading for a knot, his hips bucked, his mouth spoke words he'd never use in his right mind and his ass was dripping and dripping as it swallowed Mondo up. Harsh, laboured breaths came from the two of them. Mondo gave neither teen rest as he mercilessly fucked the boy below him.

 

"Fucking god baby, you're such a fucking mess, oh god you know how much I'm gonna fucking fill you up? What a fucking slut, I bet your whore ass will drink it up greedily, fuuuck-"

 

Ishimono had managed to sustain a blush despite himself and his situation, Mondo's dirty talking going straight to his cock which drifted ever close to the edge of cumming. He just needed a little more..

 

"--Alpha, please! Touch my cock Mondo, I'm so close I'll cum if you just touch it, _please_ I n-need you," the hall monitor pleaded with nary a dirty mouth as his partner.

 

Mondo, who was pretty close to knotting Taka's wet, hot ass, decided to indulge the boy in the release he needed. Choking out a soft "I love you," the biker wrapped a strong hand around the omegas leaking cock, pumping it ruthlessly to completion. When Taka came, it was fucking breathtaking. His body convulsed, he literally began crying. His voice was at least an octave higher than normal as it let out a string of moams and his movements were entirely erratic.

 

" _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck Oowada oh god, Mondoo--_ " his words gave away to moans, which died to laboured pants and softer groans. He was tired out, but still being fucked by Mondo. But not for long - Mondo's knot was reaching it's fullest.

 

"Shit, oh god Ishi fucking hell I'm gonna- I'm gonna fucking-- Kiyotaka--"

 

With Ishimaru's continued moans below him, Mondo's knot erupted. It's size had him locked into Taka, but he still tried to thrust desperately, riding himself out as Taka moaned and begged for more and more. Mondo fell back to panting, and did his best to keep himself up. He couldn't fall to the side for his locked dick, but couldn't fall forward and crush Taka. He gently manoeuvred the two worn out bodies to a position where he could finally relax, breathing out and regaining his composure; he needed to come back from wherever that boy's fucking heat scent had taken him. Speaking of that boy-

 

"Omega," he barked.

 

Taka snapped up to meet Mondo's eyes with a sense of forced obedience (curse his rank). Mondo internally kicked himself for being so harsh in this situation.

 

"Sorry, I mean, Taka." his voice was softer.

 

"Mm?"

 

"That was incredible.. But I mean.. even with the wait before hand we never discussed consent, or marking, and I bit you without thinking, and I'm really sorry. like really fucking sorry-" panic rose in his voice, but Ishimaru calmed his fears.

 

"Shh. That was incredible and more than I could ever have wanted." His smile was weak, but sincere. He added, " _nice dirty mouth, too._ "

 

Mondo reddened, having forgotten about the things he'd spewed when half drunk on hormones.

 

"So, because heat lasts a few days, wanna, like.. keep doing this like, having sex I mean?" Ishimaru sounded bashful, as if they hadn't just brought their relationship to a new level of closeness through the method of violent heat-fuelled fucking.

 

"Of fucking course, ya dip. But shut up now, you need to rest while this fucking thing goes down." Mondo's eyes gestured to where the two were locked. Nodding in agreement, Ishimaru wrapped his weak arms around Mondo who in  turn pulled him close for cuddles. Cuddles which reeked of aftercare. Said embrace carried on throughout the night as the two slept closely togehter - but just before the two teens began drifting off, a tiny murmur arose from Kiyotaka.

 

"I'm.. I'm still late to class, aren't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write loads more ishimondo porn
> 
> we're all goin to hell
> 
> also I don't actually know whats up w taka being a hall monitor ive not seen the anime but in the game at least it says he's the Ultimate Moral Compass but everyone talks about him beign a hall monitor so I'm?? presuming?? that's what he's called in the anime. unless I missed some cool 2013 fandom banter bc damn am I late 2 the danganparty


End file.
